


Roof

by Poe (mccrees)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I guess???, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccrees/pseuds/Poe
Summary: "You did a bad thing for a good reason."Jesse has been pretty low lately, but you find him and get him to open up a bit.





	Roof

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested as part of a prompt list that I posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> If you want to request something, please feel free to message me on http://mccroo.tumblr.com
> 
> I've also been pretty slow on requests. I've been ill and had to get some dental treatment today as well. :( But hopefully this isn't too bad.

“Jesse?”

 

You waited for that southern drawl to bless your ears, but when it didn’t happen, your eyebrows furrowed together, placing a hand on the door knob. The cold tainted your skin slightly as you twisted it, opening the door and letting the breeze hit you. The window was wide open, the curtains blowing and leading you to scan the room. Clothes were scattered and it seemed old photos were hidden under the bed. Curiously, you treaded over, picking up one of the pictures, seeing a photo of Jesse with Reyes.

 

Looking back to the window, you climbed over the bed and peered your head out, seeing some smoke float across the wind. He was on the roof. Groaning, you pulled yourself out, stepping on the ledge carefully and grabbing onto ledge of the roof. The flat sitting spot that McCree had taking a liking too was easy for him to get to, and through time, you’d managed to get used to it. Pulling up your own weight, you grunted as you finally got up, dusting yourself down of any stone and debris. It was a small space, but before you could delve back into your thoughts, the orange embers of Jesse’s cigar caught your attention.

 

You thought about making a joke, or being goofy of some sort. Jesse was obviously a little upset, so walking up beside him, you took his hat, which caused him to jump a little. He eyed you up and down as you placed the hat on your head, lipping your thumbs on the belt loops of your jeans.

 

“Howdy, my name’s McCree. What you doing in this rootin’ tootin’ tart or pow—wait. Tootin part of pow—God damn it!” You groaned, letting your arms rest.

 

You could hear Jesse chuckle a little, causing you to let a small smile grace your lips. He reached over, taking back his hat and placing it on his head upon his shaggy hair. He had that stupid grin on his face and you knew you’d fallen in love all over again, but it didn’t help when his eyes would crease at the side with this smile, a small dimple on his cheek which was just covered by his beard, but you always managed to spot it. Leaning over, McCree sweetly placed his lips on yours, giving you a taste of his own honey as his aroma filled your senses.

 

God, you were dazed.

 

Pulling back, Jesse took a puff of his cigar, leaning over the railing that had been placed there, exhaling it with a sigh. You felt slightly defeated. Jesse never wanted you to worry about him, always making sure to bear his own problems alone. Afraid of being a burden. You leaned over the railing next to him, looking over to him as he exhaled once more, taking his last draw of the cigar before throwing it down. The neighbours had been complaining about the doubts that he had been binning in their garden, but with his mood being low lately, he didn’t seem to care. You shuffled uncomfortably, looking to your other half and he raised his line of sight. He could see your caring features more defined in worry and it made him feel guilty.

 

“Don’t worry about me, darlin’. I’m fine.”

 

“This isn’t fine, Jes,” you whispered.

 

Groaning out loudly, he let himself rub at his eyes. The tiredness was now more obvious. The sleepless nights now making its rounds on his body. He had to get it out of his system or it was going to eat him alive. You took his hand in yours as he was stuck in thought and this gentle touch caused him to give a soft smile, curling his fingers between yours. The metal caused you to realise just how real it all was, you were always scared that you’d wake up one day and it was gone. You and Jes.

 

“I just— Blackwatch days—“

 

You gave a nod, notifying McCree that it was okay for him to vent about it.

 

“There were times I couldn’t save people. Innocent people, sugar… Innocent people who had their whole life ahead of them. I just—I don’t know—“

 

“That’s not on you, Jesse,” you replied, letting your thumb stroke at the back of his hand. You tried to comfort him as much as you can.

 

“Darlin’ you don’t understand, the things I done in those days. No wonder I was a wanted man. Bad things haunt you for life and trust me in this, sweetness, I’ve had some restless nights lately,” Jesse explained.

 

“I noticed you would toss and turn in bed or have nightmares,” you chirped in, nodding slightly.

 

You could hear Jesse sigh out deeply again and you wanted nothing more than to let him into your arms. It was probably what he wanted as well. Opening your arms, Jesse simply walked in, letting your arms wrap around his frame. His serape trapped under your grip, you scrunched in your palms, holding Jesse as close as you could to your body, wanting to feel every inch of him.

 

“I just—I don’t deserve this, it should be me—“

 

“Don’t talk like that.” You were stern and Jesse knew not to argue back.  “You did a bad thing for a good reason, Jes,” you continued.  “Whatever it was, you don’t need to tell me now. You don’t need to tell me ever, but whatever it is, there’s a reason for it. Blackwatch is in the past as is a lot of things, but for now I need you here with me in the present, alright? Just remember that even though you’re forgetting what happened before, it shaped you into who you are today…”

 

You pulled back, seeing Jesse’s expression still sit with doubt, before letting your hand reach up, cupping his cheek. Your fingers grazed against his beard, tickling your fingertips gently. He reached round, holding your hand once more as he kissed the inside of your palm, letting his lips linger for a moment.

 

“As long as you don’t leave me, darlin’. I’m beggin’ ya,” Jesse mumbled, his eyes darting to yours.

 

Simply nodding, Jesse gave your palm another kiss, mumbling some small compliments into your skin as if to etch them there completely. Jesse was an honest man, a proud man and you wouldn’t change him. You could feel Jesse pull you close once more, letting his lips fall onto your neck as his hot breath tickled your shoulder, contrasting the breeze that grazed your skin. You lost track of how much time you spent up there, but you took as long as Jesse needed.


End file.
